


Moody Danny?

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, coda 3.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows how to deal with a moody Danny. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moody Danny?

_"Surf club." Steve interrupts Danny while he stares at the road ahead._

_Waving a hand in Steve's general direction. "Oh excuse me. Surf club."_

_A partial smirk on his lips Steve says, "You are in a mood today aren't you?"_

_"No. I am not in a mood. My mood is fine. All right the point is that it is very possible that the Kapu is responsible for Jason Brandt's murder." Looking over at Steve who seems to be looking behind them._

_"I don't buy it okay?" Steve was looking at Danny who is trying not to look at Steve's eyes. "I don't buy it." Staring at Danny to get his point across. Hand out in submission. "At one time yes. The club was territorial. There was a lot of outsiders moving into the North Shore, and right or wrong, they used violence to protect what is there. Okay."" All the time waving around like Danny does when making a point._

_"But but now. Now they are bastions of philanthropy. Right? Giving of themselves to worth causes. Huh. Live and let live, is that it?" All the while Steve is smirking at Danny's tirade and Danny just trying to understand Steve's point of view._

_The smirk disappears. "I know these guys Danny. Is what I am saying. I know these guys and they are not killers."_

_Danny readjusts himself in the seat. "Okay let's let's just take a second and look at the facts." Danny puts his hand out to count his fingers. "Two witnesses say they saw a member of the Kapu give Jason Brandt a beating. Okay?" Turns to stare at Steve. "Lo and behold Max said the cause of death was blunt force trauma. What does that mean? It means he was beaten. Most likely repeatedly. So could we possibly say the Kapu have fallen back into the old ways is that possible?" Fire engine passes the Camaro._

_Steve watching the fire engine. "They are headed to Kavika's house." Steve follows the fire engine._

After the interview with Kavika and the Kapu, resulting in the arrest of Levi for the beating, Danny and Steve headed back into Honolulu; however, they stayed long enough to make sure that Levi was taken downtown for the assault by HPD and then headed out. One their way out they wished Kavika good luck.

The Camaro was silent as Steve drove them back towards Honolulu. Every now and a again he would glance over at Danny. Danny, who was looking out the side window of the Camaro and not watching the front window and where they were headed, finally breaking Steve inquired. "What's wrong Danno?" Steve couldn't take the silence anymore and it was like Danny was visibly upset. "I know it can't be that you were right about the Kapu. Well, at least right about Levi. You usually crow your victories, but not this time. So talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about." He didn't even turn his head.

Steve risked a quick glance at his partner. Something wasn't right. "Danny what is wrong with you? First you are in a mood and now you are in a funk. Being right always makes you happy. What the hell is wrong?"

"A funk Steven? A mood Steven?" There was acid in the words that Danny uttered.

_"Oh shit!"_ A scrambling around his brain as he tried to remember what had pissed Danny off enough to use his full name. The day had been pretty minimal. He woke Danny up when he got back from his swim, Doris insisted on making breakfast, Cath came over to surf the cove, and Kamekona came over for flight school. Danny left after breakfast, well, more like during breakfast. Had his cup of coffee, no eggs or bacon, and left. Manning up and taking his licks Steve put on his smirk. "Yes Daniel. You have been hormonal all day. Is it that time of the month?" Chuckling a little at the joke cause Danny would either tear him a new one or laugh with him.

There was no laughter from the other side of the car. There was no anger either. In fact, there was nothing from the other side of the car. Taking a glance at Danny he saw the man was staring at him and Steve couldn't place his face. It would seem he was incredulous but that couldn't be. Steve waited for a response and all Danny did was mutter something under his breath and turn back toward the passenger side window. _"Oh, good. He is being passive aggressive today. Just what I need. Pissed off Danno and no outlet."_

Leaving it along for a little while Steve decided to take the scenic route to return to the office; from Danny all he got was a raised eyebrow but no comment. Steve knew what he was looking for, a turn out, someplace that Danny would get out of the car and rant about whatever the hell was on Danny's mind because Steve had no clue. Finding what he was searching for Steve pulled into an open field often used by surfers for parking; turning the car off he turned in his seat and looked at Danny. Danny at least looked back at him. "Okay Danny. What the hell is wrong?"

There was that look again, disbelief, as if Steve had a clue. "What asshole?" Steve was now pissed, originally the look hadn't upset him but now it was pissing him off.

Danny turned in his seat to look back at Steve. "Oh, I am the asshole in this situation? Really? Me? Well, fuck you Steven. Fuck you and the board you rode in on." With that Danny turned and got out of the car. At least they were getting someplace but Steve still couldn't figure out how Danny's mood had turned from moody to a funk to pissed off.

"The hell Danny. Why are you pissed at me? What the fuck did I do today to piss you off?" _"Or any day?"_ He thinks to himself because Steve was replaying their day together and besides the aborted sex that morning there was no where in their day that had been awful or at least dreadful enough to warrant this reaction.

Running his hands through his hair, something Danny doesn't do unless he is very agitated, Danny lets out a groan and mumbles to himself. Steve is slowly getting out of the car watching Danny the volcano before it explodes. The hair thing a good sign he is pissed. Approaching slowly Steve leans against the hot hood of the Camaro and other than a few cars from the surfers they are the only ones there. That was at least one thing in his favor, if Danny blew no one would be around to see it.

Meanwhile Danny has shoved his hands in Danny's pockets and is staring at the mountainside in the distance, not even looking in Steve's direction. Danny is grumbling, mostly to himself, and Steve is unable to make out any of the words. Using his foot Danny is drawing back and forth in the dirt from the field, hands in pockets, grumbling. _"Such a beautiful and rare sight to behold, Danny flummoxed."_ Steve thinks to himself. Out loud and gently he states, "Danny, man, talk to me. Something has you upset. Let me help you."

Sighing Danny turns to Steve. "Well, you could have helped me this morning but instead we went to breakfast."

Now it was Steve's turn to be flummoxed. "Doris is the cause of all this? I mean I can understand my mother is a lot to deal with that early in the morning but still it is Mom's fault?"

A wry chuckle comes from Danny. "No you oaf. You are the cause of all this and it was Doris who started my shitty day!"

Crossing his arms Steve looked at Danny carefully; trying to say the next words without being destroyed by Danny's wicked tongue. "Okay. I am the cause of it. Doris just started the shitty day." He paused and looked at Danny closely. Waving a hand to concede the floor to Danny Steve pronounces, "Okay tell me how this is my fault and how Doris made your day shitty!"

"Mock me if you will Steven I am pissed at you and your mother!" Removing his hands from his pockets Danny begins to count off how his day was terrible. "One. Eggs. We bought pancake mix last night. Remember?" Danny's cold hard look did indeed remind Steve they were going to have pancakes because it was their day off and they were going to spend it relaxing.

Knowing it was flip but Steve said it anyway. "Okay. So Mom didn't get the memo."

"Ha Ha smart ass. What else would piss me off? Oh yes. Number 2." Danny held up two fingers. "Number 2 Cath coming over to surf? When did we invite her to spend our day off with us?"

Waving a hand at Danny Steve had to concede that point to him. "Maybe Mom invited her over."

"Great. A foursome on our day off. We should have just gone golfing." The sarcastic comment didn't really answer the question and Steve was sure there was more. "At least I knew about your little 'flight lessons' with Kamekona, I just thought they were next weekend."

Shrugging his shoulders in fake indifference, Steve uttered quietly. "That would be my fault. After you left during breakfast I may have called him and invited him over this weekend too."

"So I leave and Casa McGarrett becomes party central." Danny kicked the ground and turned and finally looked at Steve. "You know the worst part of our weekend being ruined. You fucking left me with blue balls both fucking times."

His jaw dropped. Steve didn't know what to say. "Uh blue balls Danno?" Confused. "Both times?" Steve knew Doris had interrupted them first thing but a second time. "What second time? I remember once."

"Oh so you _DO_ remember what we were doing with your mother shrieked up the stairs this morning?" Danny was actually in his space and Steve opened his legs to let Danny get closer.

"Yes Danno. I remember quite well what we were up to when Mom yelled." Steve smirked brightly. "But I don't seem to remember there being a second time."

"That is because your dumbass called about the case while I was in the fucking shower trying to get off from the first time today." Danny stepped between his legs and Steve placed his hands on Danny's hips.

"So," Steve drawls out; his smirk firmly in place. "All this moody shit today was because I gave you a case of blue balls? Twice apparently?"

"Yes, Steve. Twice." Danny is leaning into him now. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Leaning down and kissing Danny firmly. "I can't do anything about it now Danno but I assure you when we get home I will make it worth your while." Kissing him again.

Danny sagged into him and put his arms around him. "I am going to hold you to that asshole. You owe me."

Both men laugh outright. Maybe Steve knew how to deal with a moody Danny after all.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get this beta'd. It was quick and dirty and so far behind. I wanted to post it before the next episode and I admit I was impatient LOL So ALL mistakes are mine :)
> 
> As always con crit is welcome, kudos divine, and comments most welcome.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
